


clear as the sun

by olavidalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olavidalo/pseuds/olavidalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their marriage lasts a grand total of 14 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clear as the sun

**Author's Note:**

> All lies. Hastily written, unbeta'ed, unbritpicked, uncapitalized lies. Title from Boston's "More Than A Feeling"

their marriage lasts a grand total of 14 hours.  
  
'god,' zayn says, after, shaking his head. he squints in the sunlight only for a moment; a second later, his sunglasses cover his eyes, a dark mirror that niall can't see through. 'only in vegas, yea?' he claps an arm around niall's shoulder, too quick, and slides first into the idling car.  
  
niall hangs back for only a second, feels the cold air seeping out, evaporating before it fully touches his skin.

if they hadn't gone back to the same room last night, he'd probably still be laughing about it. but he had asked, and zayn had let him in, so. here they are.

he unpauses, tilts in after zayn. shivers a little at the feel of the cold leather seat against the sweat at his lower back.

he wonders how zayn's back is feeling.  
  
instead of asking, he says 'm'just glad it's done with' with a big sigh. 'could've been a nightmare.'  
  
zayn doesn't take his sunglasses off. 'yea,' he says, quiet, and he aims his press smile at his knees. niall stares at him, then past him, looks out the veil at the glinting cityscape stretching slowly by them.  
  
'imagine getting married without havin' your mam there.' he shakes his head and keeps his eyes fixed just beyond zayn when he slides their hands together. 'disa-strous.'  
  
'yea,' zayn repeats, not pulling away, but not looking at him either. niall stares down at their hands, turns them over so zayn's is on top. probably their hands are the only warm spot in the car. he pulls zayn's hand, the hand closest to him, into his lap. zayn lets him. he slides his hand down to zayn's wrist. looks at the slender silver band still around zayn's third finger. it was fairly cheap, considering; just a few hundred. less than zayn deserves, but -- the only one he liked.  
  
last night it had seemed funny to put the ring on the wrong hand. now it just seems--fortuitous.  
  
'didn't y'always say you wanted a winter wedding, anyway?' niall says lowly, as he slides the ring off. he doesn't want to spook him. zayn's shrug is stiff, bare. he doesn't say anything at all.  
  
it seems fairly obvious, now that niall's stopped to look.  
  
'mullingar's beautiful durin' the winter,' he adds, keeping his voice calm and flat. he doesn't do what he did last night, even though zayn's lips are right there. he's still reeling; it's only fair niall give him a chance to catch up.  
  
'is it,' zayn says, dully. probably he's wishing clyde would drive faster. probably he's going to disappear into liam's room for a few hours when they get back to the hotel. he'll be able to laugh about it by dinner, though; by morning niall will wonder if it had all been a trick of the eyes.  
  
niall wonders how that'd feel, to hear zayn laugh about it. wonders how it felt last night, for zayn to hear him laughing about it.  
  
'well, it does get a bit muddy around november,' he admits, ears burning. 'y'think your family would mind?'  
  
zayn lifts his head so quickly his sunglasses slip down his nose. niall meets his eyes for the first time since that morning; stays completely and utterly still as zayn looks and looks and looks at him. nods, at the question he sees.  
  
'nah,' zayn says, thickly, reaching out with his left hand, 'can't imagine they would.'

**Author's Note:**

> I. (too drunk to remember to buy two rings?)  
> II. this scene takes place right after they get the marriage annulled. this is me, trying to be subtle


End file.
